


masked soulmate

by Pinetea



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, M/M, also can you tell that i distrust most rt fans cause honestly i do, seriously though most of them are cishet sexist guys which is why i never talk about rt ever, tex would be an amazing friend like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 08:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13759776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinetea/pseuds/Pinetea
Summary: based on the popular soulmate au of having timers on your wrist that let you know when you meet your soulmate and your timer just happens to fast forward to the exact date and time you are going to be in austin for rtx.





	masked soulmate

**Author's Note:**

> never got to update my old fic (cause i felt like my writting is shit and still do nor am i really that inti self inserts anymore) and instead found this short and old one from 2015 and thought i might as well post it before deleting it from my files.

It was the first time in days that you removed the bandage you kept over your left wrist. Seeing the green numbers of your timer always made your stomach turn and you weren't sure if it was in excitement or anxiety.

You walked into the warm rain of your shower and tried to relax. Your flight to Austin was tomorrow and your feelings were a huge mess. You remember booking the flight and hotel after your friend announced she got the tickets and you remember the beep coming from your wrist, signaling that the timers numbers have changed.

You gave a loud frustrated groan when you realized that you simply couldn't relax, so you got out, dried yourself off and turned your xbox on, before getting dressed again.

The too easy missions of saints row made you calm down a bit but they couldn't keep you from glancing at your timer every once in a while.

2d-11h-34min-42sec

You fell onto the soft hotel bed with a thud and for a second relieve replaced the panic you've been caring with you since you boarded the plane earlier.

You tried your best not to think about it, but the excitement of finally getting to meet the people that have made your life so much more fun and the panic of meeting your soulmate got to you.

You rolled onto your back and took out your phone. A few taps and a ping sound later you were feeling a bit better. 

Agent Texas: don't worry b  
Agent Texas: We'll meet up tomorrow morning and if your soulmate ends up being a fedora wearing sexist i’ll fucking break his nose (with ur permission of course)  
Agent Texas: gn now don’t wanna be late tomorrow try to get some shut eye too

You roll your eyes at your phone but can’t deny the smile that spread across your face. you got bed ready, trying to crush every bit of hope you're (unwillingly) feeling when you think about the attractive british youtuber you're gonna meet tomorrow and how maybe just maybe his timers will run out at the moment your eyes meet. who says you can’t dream?

Your friend has been practically dragging you out of your hotel room after you changed your outfit for the sixth time this morning. You hated to admit it but you were indeed just trying to buy yourself more time to avoid the events that are waiting for you beyond the hotel. But you came all the way to Austin, you knew there was no going back anymore.

When you both reached the location of the convention your fear was mostly forgotten. You took photos of the amazing cosplayer and gave them awkward but happy hugs, as the two of you made your way trough the crowd to find the line to the achievement hunter event.

And after all those tries to not get your hopes up you still felt crushed to see that your timer will go off before the event starts.

"One more minute", you told your friend as you watched the numbers come closer to zero.

The girl in question wasn't anywhere near you though when you looked up from your wrist. Your disappointment was quickly replaced with panic as you ran trough the thick crowd to find her. She was your emotional support you can’t do this without her and before you realized it you were on the floor muttering quick excuses to the person you send flying down with you. 

Two synchronized beeps came from your wrists.

You felt like time just stopped as you looked at the silly green mask in front of you. There were giggles bubbling up inside of you breaking your shock and you barely managed to hold the laughter back.  
This was too cheesy for you. Almost cringe worthy.

You shifted off of the poor guy and helped him up. There was a short silence before he spoke into his creeper mask, an accent in his muffled voice.

"This is just like a fricking romance movie, isn’t it. Come with me.” A short giggle followed that and he quickly pulled you out of the crowds into what looked like a changing room. 

Your soulmate removed the mask and turned to face you with a sheepish smile on his face, worry obvious in his eyes. You couldn’t form a coherent sentence so you simply altered between staring at him in shock and his wrist to make sure his timer really did go off a minute ago.  
"Well, silence is better than a screaming and crazed fangirl I guess.", Gavin started unsure and you just shook your head grinning so widely you had to cover your mouth with your hand.  
"And i guess my celeb-crush is better than some sexist sweaty fan."


End file.
